starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Psionics United: People of Chance
On the moon Thisby, a Dominion research lab comes under attack by an squad of ghosts, lead by the mysterious John. As the group fights closer to a time altering secret, John remembers his journey, from Dominion ghost to leader of Psionics United. Phase 1: Recon Date: 2504 Location: Thisby, moon of Mar Sara. Secret Dominion Reasarch Lab. In front of a large building built into a hill, Sargent Deck shivered inside his CMC. Not from cold wind that blew across Thisby's grey surface, but the feeling that something, invisible went past him. And he hated when that happened. He activated his com-link, and spoke to his captain. "Sir, they poking at that thing again?" "Negative," came the reply. "All quite down here. They got orders from Narud after they reported the increase in brain activity; it's to be kept in cryo until he gets here to inspect it. Good thing too." "Agreed," grumbled Deck. "I hate the vibe that thing gives of. Sometimes, even with the shield, I feel it up here." "Your nuts Deck. Captain out." Deck snorted and began to pace up and down. Behind him a door opened, and a marine with a dreamy expression stepped out. "Hey sarg. Where is everyone?" "Half our squad have gone to Mar Sara. Something about rounding up workers. Did you not hear when I told you before, Private West?" "No sarge," West mutterd dreamily. "Must have not been listing...." "Are you all right private?" Deck asked, turning to face West. "You seem out of it... more then normal, I mean." "Totally okay, sir. Just thinking about my childhood. Did I ever tell you about the six pups-" "Yeah yeah, I heard it." Deck turned away and muttered, "Dham resoc." Meanwhile up on a ridge opposite the building, a number of black clad people gazed down. A burly man gazed through the scope of a sniper rifle towards the marines. "Two shots, both dead. Do I pull?" "Hold on, hotshot," the only woman said, with her hands on her temples. "I'm trying to figure how many marines are guarding this place. I hoped into the re-socialized marine, had a look about." "Wasn't that dang-dangerous?" A thin nervous man spluttered. "What if he no-noticed?" "Don't be silly Nye, resoc makes their head into putty," The woman grinned. "Beside, their so derpy no one notices the change." Nye chuckled, and a tall man beside him snorted into a black balaclava covering his mouth. Behind him, another man stared up towards Mar Sara, its red surface reflecting the light from the Sara sun. The woman continued. "It seems like it's only those two are up here. There was a door that looked like a lift, so I guess there is more below. Although..." The woman flinched and lowered her hands. "They have some sort of Psi shield blocking me." "Can we just get on with the killing now?" The burly man asked impatiently. "Talking makes me want to kill things, which is why I hate Nye." "Hey-y, that's n-not fair, I tr-try to ke-keep it sh-short..." "Well, you fa-fail in that re-regard," the burly man muttered in a bad imitation of Nye's voice. "Frank, don't be rude!" The woman said, her anger showing on her face. The tall man sighed. "Well, if that runt could learn how to shoot," The burly man half-yelled, his face turning red," maybe I could respe- "Stop." The psionic command caused everyone to freeze, apart from the tall man who looked at the man behind him, who kept staring at Mar Sara for a few seconds before looking at the group. "This is not the way we should be doing this. Frank, Nye, you both need to remember your calming techniques. Jane, will the Psi shield affect our powers?" "Sadly yes, but from what I got from the marines, its connected to the main network, so Nye should be able to hack it. Hopefully they don't have a back up system the marines don't know about." "Okay." The man took a breath, and continued. "You all know why we are here, but I will say again. A few days ago, all our sensory ghosts felt a psychic cry for help. We tracked it here. Now, we have done this before, remember?" Everyone nodded. "What makes this one special, is that it could be felt from the other side of the sector. So, we are dealing with a powerful psychic, who the Dominion maybe be experimenting on. We need to get in, rescue them, clear any data of their existence, and get out. Clear?" Nods all round, apart from Nye who raised a hand. "Yes?" "Well, I'm not saying we should leave, but... what if it's a trap, John?" Nye trembled slightly. "We're Psionics United, Bart. No one knows we exist." John then nodded at Frank. "Pull." Notes This story takes place in the Warped Timeline, meaning a number of things did not happen in the normal time line. Category:Warped Timeline Category:Dragonofelder Category:Psionics United